Minor Difference
by VioletWolf777
Summary: What is life like as a Pokemorph? What about if you're nearly assassinated almost every day? Why are they so different? Lives of Pokemorphs... Bad summary I know....


Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon**

Chapter One: Who could it be…?

---Seraphine---

Silence. We all sat in a circle around the small fire I had made.

But I used no lighter in making the fire.

I used no Pokemon.

I am a Pokemorph. I'm a Ninetales Pokemorph to be exact. All of us, all six of us, were sitting in a circle around the fire. Me, Seraphine Foxfire, age 16, Lana Darksong, age 17, Serena Mistwaters, age 16, another Ninetales (a real one) named Phoenix, male, a real Absol named Twilight, female, and a real Milotic named Miles, er, Miya, and to be specific we are all outcasts. We were all different form the others of our kind. Me, Lana, and Serena were all Pokemorphs. As I said, I am a Ninetales Pokemorph. I have long light orange hair, red eyes, my ears are on my head like a Ninetales', and I have the nine tails, along with some fur covering my lower arms. Of course we all wore clothes. Lana…is an Absol Pokemorph. She has the crest on her hair, the black scythe like thing protruding from the upper side of her head, she is very pale, her hair is white, except for a black circle on her hair (Like that of an Absol), her eyes are red as well, she also has claws and she has the tail of an Absol. Serena had the tail of a Milotic, the antennae on her head and that's about it for her. Well, then Phoenix is an outcast because…well, erm…he's…uhh…also a Psychic type unlike every other Ninetales! NOW PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! Oh, you…you aren't an assassin? Not out here to kill us? Murder us in the most horrifying and painful way you can think of? Are you sure?

I guess you can come…just fill out this form with details about yourself…But, only one of you can come. Only the first. Please make it interesting, and you might get a better chance of going with us. Of course you have to be a …Pokemorph. And, as long as you aren't secretly plotting to kill us that's fine. I just hope we'll get along…

Name:

Age: (around 15-20)

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Pokemon 'mixed' with:

History:

Partner Pokemon: (if there is one, he/she must be the same species as you, in Pokemon terms)

Partner Pokemon's personality:

P.P.'s History:

P.P.'s Gender:

Reason for coming with us:

Please make it detailed…

Anyway, Twilight was kicked out because, well, they just kicked her out for no particular reason concerning her Physical appearance. It was because…She could use moves they couldn't, such as Earthquake. Disaster moves.

Miles, er, Miya, well, I'll just call him/her Miles and describe him as a he since he actually has both genders which was why he was an outcast, like us.

We all sat there staring at the fire, in complete silence. Serena broke the silence. "So, what do we do now?"

"Keep traveling I suppose. Find ourselves a place where we can stay for more than a day, I guess."

"Are you sure about that, Lana?"

"Not really, Serena."

"…Someone's here."

"Can you tell who, Kitsune?"

Kitsune is what they called me; I mean Seraphine IS a long name after all. Well, longer than Kitsune at least.

"No, Apparently, I can not."

"…Seraphine, is that you?"

"!!!"

Lana stood up and took a defensive stance and yelled out "Who are you!? Show yourself!" Serena looked around carefully, and I stood up but did nothing else.

A teenager, about our age stepped out from behind the bushes. He had dark black hair, red eyes, and…and…"Seth…Is that really you…?" I asked the uncertainty and fear clearly showing in my voice, but the calm evident with my facial expression. He had pale white skin, dark black hair that covered one of his eyes, Red eyes, but most importantly…he was a Pokemorph like us.

An Arcanine Pokemorph.

Azurei: I apologize for it being so short, but this is just the prologue after all.

Lana: Wow, I was so cool…

Azurei: Of course you were, now say bye to all the readers…

Lana, Seraphine, Seth, and Serena: Bye readers, thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!

Azurei: I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I need the OC's first, then I'll probably pick from the one I like most. If I like your OC they may get a main role. Try to make them interesting. If no one submits, I'll just ask my friend for one or make my own again.


End file.
